


How and Why

by kirakira_ando_ribon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_ando_ribon/pseuds/kirakira_ando_ribon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written in my entire life. I got this idea from tumblr and the ridiculous sentence prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	How and Why

Kuroko Tetsuya. He's a normal 23 year old, with manly urges to play basketball and on occasion maybe the thought on how to commit a murder and get away with it will pop into his head--but it doesn't last too long so there is absolutely no reason to worry about it, right? Well, it's about three in the morning and  _holy shit_ he can't sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his bed but the indescribable hunger pangs got the better of him. Kuroko groaned softly and got out bed, ignoring the way his room looked worse than when Kise comes over and decides that, oh, they're going to build a fort at 12 at night and  _there is no stopping Kise._ Kuroko made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, and decided that it's pretty much the morning so screw everybody, he's going to eat cereal.

He grabbed the cereal box and shoved his hand in it, pulling out a handful of the "heart healthy" grains. Kuroko sat on the couch and stared tiredly at the wall whilst eating the dry, tasteless oats, and Kuroko decided that it's useless to try and sleep again, so he just turned on the television and started watching a show he never knew existed. He didn't know how long he's been sitting there, but when Kuroko looked out the window, the sun was already rising, and he could just start to see the cars of the very sad people going to work. Sighing, Kuroko closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. And that's when he heard it, it was faint, yes, but oh man he heard it. Who the  _hell_ was trying to get into his house? Kuroko shot off the couch and ran into the bathroom to escape his possible death. While he was sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his legs pulled up to his chest, his heart dropped into his stomach. He could hear the door opening, and then shutting just a moment later. He heard the footsteps, but they went into a direction that made him think  _what the fuck._ Why were they going into his kitchen? 

Kuroko peeked his head out of the bathroom and turned his head just enough to see somebody digging through his pantry and grabbing his favorite box of cereal that had a few handfuls left. And what the man did next is what really made Kuroko angry. The man tipped the box over his mouth and ate all of his cereal. What the actual fuck dude. Kuroko shot up and ran out of the bathroom.

"Who are you and why are you eating my cereal?!" Kuroko exasperatedly said, his eyebrows scrunched together to show that he was in a great deal of distress. The man turned around and smiled widely. 

"Kuroko Tetsuya! It's been so long since I've seen you!" The man went to pat Kuroko on the shoulder, but instantly recoiled when he felt a sharp pang on his cheek. 

"What the fuck, Kuroko?! Why did you slap me? And why are you so angry?" The man said, his body leaning forward, intending to touch Kuroko again. 

"Why wouldn't I slap you, Akihiko?! And who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Kuroko was fuming in anger, his face flushed red. 

Akihiko smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "About that.. I hope you know that my name is actually Akashi Seijuro." What? Akashi Seijuro? So he's faked his death, and lied about his name? Just who the hell does he think he is? Kuroko sighed deeply and rubbed his face, then pointed at the front door. 

"Get out of my house, now. I am not playing, you stupid liar." Akashi gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. "After three years, this is how you treat me? I'm wounded.." Akashi slowly shook his head and walked to the couch. He then proceeded to lie down and close his eyes.

"To be honest, I missed you, so I found out where you lived and found your spare key. I have to say kudos on that, by the way. I will admit, it took a while to find that damned key." Akashi sighed out. "But anyways, I'll be staying here with you for a while. I'll bunk out here so you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to go to sleep, so you do the same, okay?" Akashi looked over at Kuroko, and those eyes told Kuroko that it was the end of the discussion. Kuroko just decided to save himself the trouble and turned around wordlessly. He slowly retreated back into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. This is the beginning of something long and stressful, but oh man, it will come with a lot of adventures.


End file.
